nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Vocal Collection: Meliodas vs Gilthunder
is the 1st character song disc of The Seven Deadly Sins anime series, performed by Yūki Kaji (as Meliodas) and Mamoru Miyano (as Gilthunder). Track listing #カンパイ!! (Kanpai!!) by Meliodas (Yūki Kaji) #Righteous Thunder by Gilthunder (Mamoru Miyano) #カンパイ!!（OFF VOCAL VER.） (Kanpai!!) (instrumental) #Righteous Thunder（OFF VOCAL VER.） (instrumental) Lyrics Kanpai!! English= |-| Kanji= Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! カラッカラに渇いてる そんな声じゃ歌えない 美味い酒を召し上がれ　Hey you! 普段じゃ言えないような そう胸が熱くなる話 裸で語り合おう　Come on! 聞かせて君のことをなんでも ハンカチなしでは無理ですなんてさ 笑い飛ばそうぜ さあ飲んでグイグイグイ もういっちょグイグイグイ みんなで輪になってカンパイだ さあ飛んでハイハイハイ テンションもハイハイハイ 盛り上げて行こうぜ 楽なことばかりじゃない旅だって 仲間を信じて進めば なんだって出来るはず そうだろ?It's all right!! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! 表情変えるいろんな街に あーだーこーだ教わって さてさてさーて行きますか　Don't mind! Let's go! 完璧な人なんていないんだぜ お互いの弱さ埋め合える絆 笑いに変えていこう せーのでガンガンガン 鳴らせガンガンガン 嫌なことは忘れてカンパイだ さあそんでダンスダンスダンス 爽快にダンスダンスダンス メーターを振り切って みんなとはしゃぐ日常は宝物 だからもっともっと声あげて 今を感じよう 隠せるはずさ胸の傷みは 後悔へ誓う 君の笑顔だけは守るからずっと さあ飲んでグイグイグイ もういっちょグイグイグイ 最高のつまみでカンパイだ さあ飛んでハイハイハイ テンションもハイハイハイ 盛り上げて行こうぜ 楽なことばかりじゃない旅だって 仲間を信じて進めば なんだって出来るはず そうだろ? It's all right!! カンパイ!カンパイ!カンパイ! みんなでカンパイ!! |-| Rōmaji= Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! karakkara ni kawaiteru sonna koe ja utae nai umai sake o meshiagare Hey you! fudan ja ienai yō na sō mune ga atsuku naru hanashi hadaka de katariaou Come on! kikasete kimi no koto o nandemo hankachi nashi de wa muri desu nante sa waraitobasou ze sā non de gui gui gui mō iccho gui gui gui minna de wa ni natte kanpai da sā tonde hai hai hai tenshon mo hai hai hai moriagete ikou ze raku na koto bakari janai tabidatte nakama o shinjite susumeba nan datte dekiru hazu sō daro? It's all right!! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! hyōjō kaeru ironna machi ni ā da ko da osowatte sate sate sate ikimasuka Don't mind! Let's go! kanpeki na hito nante i nai n da ze otagai no yowa sa umeaeru kizuna warai ni kaete ikou seno de gan gan gan narase gan gan gan iya na koto wa wasurete kanpai da sa asonde dansu dansu dansu sōkai ni dansu dansu dansu mētā o furikitte minna to hashagu nichijō wa hōmotsu dakara motto motto koe agete ima o kanjiyou kakuseru hazu sa mune no itami wa kōkai e chikau kimi no egao dake wa mamoru kara zutto sā non de gui gui gui mō iccho gui gui gui saikō no tsumami de kanpai da sā tonde hai hai hai tenshon mo hai hai hai moriagete ikou ze raku na koto bakari janai tabidatte nakama o shinjite susumeba nan datte dekiru hazu sō daro? It's all right!! kanpai! kanpai! kanpai! minna de kanpai!! Righteous Thunder English = |-| Kanji= 忘れた事はない 信じ　守るべきは　一体　何かと 負けを知らぬ姿　未来図を重ねた　憧れ 追いかけた背中　裏切りに消えたあの日 誰より強くなるのだと　固く誓った 貫く聖義　守る為に放つ雷(いかずち) 手加減などしない 今は　まだ潜めた思いを乗せた　誓いの証明 疑う余地はない いつの日も変わらず　そうだったように 押し殺し続けた　この声も必ず届くと 沈黙を破り　共にいた日を　再び この手に取り戻す時を　強く願った 不屈の信義　たずさえ駆け抜ける閃光 邪魔などはさせない 永く　待ち望んだ思いを果たす　決意の表明 この胸に刻み込んだ　仰ぐ騎士の教え 今一度　誇りにかけ　誓おう 貫く聖義　守る為に放つ雷(いかずち) 手加減などしない 今は　潜めた思い解きほどいた 誇り高き英雄(とも)と 永く　待ち望んでいた瞬間を迎えよう　共に |-| Romaji= Wasureta koto wa nai Shinji mamoru beki wa ittai nanika to Make wo shiranu sugata miraizu wo kasaneta akogare Oikaketa senaka uragiri ni kieta ano hi Dare yori tsuyoku naru no da to kataku chikatta Tsuranuku seigi mamoru tame ni hanatsu ikazuchi Tekagen nado shinai Ima wa mada hisometa omoi wo noseta chikai no shoumei Utagau yochi wa nai Itsu no hi mo kawarazu sou datta you ni Oshikoroshi tsudzuketa kono koe mo kanarazu todoku to Chinmoku wo yaburi domo ni ita hi wo futatabi Kono te ni torimodosu toki wo tsuyoku negatta Fukutsu no shingi tazusae kakenukeru senkou Jama nado wa sasenai Nagaku machi nozonda omoi wo hatasu ketsui no hyoumei Kono mune ni kizamikonda aogu kishi no oshie Ima ichido hokori nikake chikaou Tsuranuku seigi mamoru tame ni hanatsu ikazuchi Tekagen nado shinai Ima wa hisometa omoi toki hodoita Hokori takaki tomo to Nagaku machi nozonde ita shunkan wo mukaeyou tomoni Gallery Vocal Collection 1 Bonus.png|Aniplex purchase bonus: B2 double sided "smart poster" References }} Navigation Category:Music